


A Video’s Worth A Thousand Memories

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, dads!Klaine, klaine kiddos are back baby, like Sam and Finn and carole, making us glee stans cry, we’ve got background characters not listed in characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine’s kids find an old competition video of theirs, it sparks an entire afternoon of watching old videos of the two of them. Nostalgia, a lot of fluff, and the kids asking about the “good old days” ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	A Video’s Worth A Thousand Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y’all, this was HIGHLY requested! Just a PSA: I love receiving prompts! Prompts create fics just like this one :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Written for Rar123a on AO3! Thanks for prompting me!
> 
> My Klaine kids:
> 
> 1\. Tracy  
> 2\. Audrey  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins)

Tracy’s aimlessly scrolling through YouTube on the TV when a video that looks nothing like her recommendeds suddenly pops up, the title in all caps.

“Oh my god,” she murmurs aloud, on the verge of a laugh. “Oh my god!”

Tracy quickly sends a text to the siblings group chat, telling them to get down to the living room as fast as humanly possible, there’s something she just has to show them.

“I’m here,” Audrey announces as she nearly sprints into the room, jumping onto the couch next to her sister. “What is — holy shit.”

Tracy nods excitedly. “I know, right? How have we never seen this?”

“Never seen what?” Finn asks, joining them on the other couch. He glances to the TV. “Wait, is that...”

“Uh huh,” Audrey supplies. “Where’s Dalton? I want to watch this ASAP.”

“I’m coming,” Dalton responds exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “I was on a phone call.”

“This is totally worth ending the call early,” Tracy remarks. “Look!”

“Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson high school competition: Candles,” he reads, eyes growing wide. “We’ve never seen this one! Oh my god, they look like such babies.”

Tracy presses play, and the rather shaky video begins with a loudspeaker announcement. “From Westerville, Ohio, please welcome the Dalton Academy Warblers!”

Dalton cheers, clapping, and his siblings groan.

“Yes, yes, we know,” Audrey sighs. “Your namesake.”

He beams, about to say something inevitably smug or snarky back, when the soft acapella vocalizing starts within the video.

_The power lines went out, and I am all alone; I don’t really care at all, not answering my phone_

“They’re so little,” Tracy shakes her head in disbelief. “When was this?”

_All the games you played, the promises you made; couldn’t finish what you started, only darkness still remains_

“Dad was at Dalton, and we know that’s where they met,” Finn deduces. “So it’s his junior year, Pops’s sophomore. I wonder if they’re together yet.”

_Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me_

“Come on, they have to be,” Audrey chimes in. “Look at how they’re looking at each other. If they’re not together, then this is right before.”

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight; I'm beginning to see the light_

“Is that what I thought I heard?” Kurt questions, walking into the living room. “Oh my god, where did you find this?”

“It came up on my YouTube feed,” Tracy answers, watching as her dad stands, transfixed, watching the TV with a soft look of fond nostalgia on his face.

“We were so young,” he murmurs. “Your pops is so handsome. I was hopelessly in love with him.”

“You still are,” Audrey retorts with a snort, and Kurt just smiles.

“Yeah, that hasn’t changed.”

“I swear I thought I heard —“ Blaine hurries into the room, confusedly trying to find the source of the familiar sound. “It is, what —“

“The kids found it on YouTube,” Kurt explains, unable to refrain from reaching out for his husband to pull him into his side. “God, it feels like so long ago.”

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight; I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight; but I think I'll be alright_

When the song ends, Tracy stops the video, the room having gone silent except for the soft humming that Blaine was doing in time with the song. 

“I take it that’s a special memory?” Finn asks gently, and Blaine laughs wetly, reaching up to swipe a tear away.

“I don’t know why I’m getting so emotional,” he shakes his head. “I just haven’t seen that in a very long time.”

“It was our first competition duet,” Kurt relays, leading Blaine to sit down with their kids. “We had just gotten together weeks before; we hadn’t even been dating for a month.”

Dalton whistles. “So this is early Kurt and Blaine.”

“Very early,” Blaine nods, smiling. “You know, music has always been a huge part of our life and our relationship, but I didn’t realize how much of a connection I have to that song until it literally transported me back to that moment when I heard it.”

“Me too,” Kurt agrees. “We didn’t win that competition, unfortunately. McKinley did, but it was still so important to us.”

“Do you have any more videos? Or pictures?” Audrey asks. “Ones that you haven’t shown us?”

“You want to watch old videos of us?” Blaine repeats, chuckling. “Since when?”

“Well, we’re all feeling very sappy now, and it’s not being forced upon us like you’re trying to shove your sickeningly sweet love story down our throats to embarrass us,” Dalton answers, and Tracy points in his direction.

“Spoken like someone in a relationship that is also a sickeningly sweet high school romance,” she deadpans, and Dalton flips her off.

Kurt stifles a laugh in Blaine’s shoulder as his husband sends a disapproving look towards their son.

“What? I just want to get back to talking about you two,” Dalton croons exaggeratedly, and Kurt sighs, standing from the couch.

“I’ll go get the hard drive,” he says to Blaine, heading in the direction of their bedroom.

Finn furrows his eyebrows confusedly. “The hard drive?”

“We’ve kept most of our pictures and videos on different hard drives over the years,” Blaine explains. “You’ve seen the ones we’ve kept from when you were kids, but I don’t think you’ve ever seen much of the ones from before we had kids or before we were even married.”

“We’ve seen your McKinley glee competitions, graduations, proposal video, and your wedding,” Audrey lists. “There’s more?”

Blaine laughs. “Oh, honey, there’s so much more. We just never thought you’d be interested.”

“I hooked it up to my laptop, and we can sync that to the TV,” Kurt announces, returning with his computer in hand. “When do you want to start?”

“What’s the earliest video you have of each other?”

“Video? That one,” Kurt answers. “That competition that you just watched was definitely the first video. But as for pictures...”

On the tv screen appears a rather low-quality selfie of the two of them in their Dalton blazers, both a little pink in their cheeks.

“I remember that,” Blaine grins. “That was before we were together, just hanging out after Warblers practice. I decided to take a picture.”

“And that was even before you knew you loved me, you dork,” Kurt teases. “You were still so oblivious.”

“That’s cute, dads, but we want to see the juicy stuff,” Audrey raises her eyebrows. “When you were together.”

“Okay, okay, scroll down to that summer,” Blaine instructs. “That way we’re well past our first ‘I love you’ territory.”

“Aw, I remember this,” Kurt smiles, clicking on a video at what appears to be at an amusement park.

_Carole takes out her phone, filming her very excited stepson, who’s already bouncing in place as they wait for the applause of the audience to die down. In the corner of the frame, Burt watches with a knowing smile as Kurt stands on his tiptoes and cranes his head in the direction of the stage._

_“I see him!” Finn shouts through a mouthful of churro, and Kurt’s head snaps in his direction, Finn using his height to his advantage as he points enthusiastically into the crowd._

_Suddenly, Kurt’s dodging people left and right as he speeds his way towards the stage, and the rest of the family follows him, Carole filming all the way._

_“Blaine!” Kurt calls, and his boyfriend immediately looks around frantically at the sound of Kurt’s voice, a huge beam stretching across his face when he finds him._

_Blaine nearly runs the last few feet between them, throwing his arms around Kurt as they meet. “What are you doing here?”_

_“We thought it might be nice to surprise you for your final performance of the day,” he explains, a little breathless. “You were amazing.”_

_“Thank you,” Blaine grins, finally detaching himself from Kurt and noticing the rest of his boyfriend’s family, including Carole filming the exchange. “Hi, guys. Thanks for coming.”_

_“Dude, you were awesome!” Finn compliments. “You’re the best amusement park performer —“_

_The video goes still, ending as Carole puts down the phone to continue in conversation with her family._

“That was a really good day,” Blaine says softly. “When Burt and Carole were off getting water for us, Finn stood in front of a tree so we could kiss behind it. He knew we were afraid of doing that in public.”

Kurt laughs. “He may have given me an aneurysm when he suggested it, but he meant well.”

“Talk about namesakes,” Finn nudges his twin. “I won.”

“Oh my god, I remember this!” Blaine laughs as Kurt starts playing another video. “A famous Burt and Carole barbecue.”

“Literally everyone’s there,” Tracy comments. “Wait, is that Uncle Sam? And Aunt Mercedes?”

“I’ve never noticed that before!” Kurt exclaims, pausing the video to point out where the two are sitting on a blanket together, obviously flirting and leaning way too close for mere friendship. “Your Uncle Sam and Aunt Mercedes had a random summer fling before they actually dated for real that next year. I think we unknowingly caught them in the act.”

“I think Artie took this video,” Blaine comments. “He liked to make videos compiling our summer activities.”

“Wait, where are you two?” Tracy questions, and as if on cue, the camera shifts to bring the two of them in view, lounging on another blanket.

_“Any requests?” Blaine asks, looking up from his guitar. “I can accompany someone or just play.”_

_“Honey, don’t offer accompaniments to people who will actually take them,” Kurt smiles, scooting closer to him. “Can I persuade you to put down the guitar and play with my hair?”_

_“I think I could be persuaded,” Blaine replies, setting the instrument aside to allow Kurt to rest his head in his lap, fingers immediately brushing through his hair gently._

_Artie moves the camera now to where Rachel is valiantly attempting to beat Puck in a game of ladderball, and the video ends._

“Aw,” Audrey swoons. “That was actually really cute. Although, if you’d tried to return the favor, I don’t think you could get through the gelmet that was Pops’s hair.”

Blaine snorts. “Oh, it gets worse, believe me. I think I only went out once without gel until after we were married.”

“And that was to my senior prom,” Kurt adds. “Which, if I scroll far enough, we’ll probably get to soon.”

“Wait! Is that Pops and Aunt Rachel in a play?” Dalton stops them, pointing to the screen. Sure enough, a few videos and pictures from _West Side Story_ are displayed.

“We’ve definitely told you before that Aunt Rachel and I were in our high school production of _West Side Story_ together,” Blaine says, chuckling. “Dad was in it, too.”

“But we’ve never seen videos! Play them!” Finn urges, and Kurt obliges.

“Oh, these are cute,” Kurt remarks. “Just some of our best moments from the show.”

A video displaying Rachel and Blaine singing “One Hand, One Heart” begins, and Dalton laughs.

“Aw, look at how romantic,” he jokes. “Pops and Aunt Rachel are in looooove.”

“Ha,” Kurt laughs shortly, and Blaine rolls his eyes. “An amusing concept.”

“We’re still talking about that, are we?” He retorts, unable to keep a smile off of his face.

“What do you mean?” Tracy asks, and Blaine lets out a long-suffering sigh.

“Before we were together, Aunt Rachel had a party, and your Pops got _very_ drunk and made out with her during spin the bottle. They then went on a date, and then she kissed him again, and he finally realized that he does not enjoy kissing girls while sober.”

“WHAT?” Audrey exclaims, laughing hysterically. “Oh my god, this is gold!”

“How have we not heard about this?” Dalton gasps through his own sudden fit of hysterics.

“I was so drunk and confused,” Blaine groans, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Babe, I never even liked kissing girls while drunk.”

“Mhm,” Kurt responds. “You realize you’ve kissed Rachel more times than any other girl, right? With all that and _West Side Story_?”

“I think that’s just a testament to how gay I actually am,” Blaine deadpans, and the kids break out into another chorus of laughter.

“Oh my god,” Tracy brushes tears of joy off of her face. “I can’t believe it!”

“And besides, Rachel was the farthest thing from my mind during _West Side Story,_ ” Blaine teases lowly. “Because if I remember correctly, your parents filmed the second performance, not the first, so there would be less people than opening night.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “That’s an acceptable answer.”

“I don’t want to know,” Dalton sings, plugging his ears. “I don’t want to know.”

“I do,” Audrey grins. “What’s so important about the second show?”

Blaine coughs, clearing his throat, and Kurt sighs. “We ditched the cast party after opening night. That night just happened to be the first time we slept together.”

“Nope! Nope! TMI!” Tracy chants, now plugging her ears along with her brother. “Absolutely not!”

“I am never going to be able to watch _West Side Story_ again,” Finn mutters sadly.

“Come on, a lot of kids end up knowing where they were conceived,” Audrey remarks, smirking. “We were all conceived in a doctor’s office. This is just what we get instead.”

“Sometimes I’m honestly surprised Aunt Santana is not your biological mother,” Kurt shakes his head, amused.

“If she was, it would explain where I got the ‘liking girls gene’ from,” she shrugs, relaxing back onto the couch.

“But what about the liking men one?” Dalton retorts, and Audrey sighs.

“Unfortunately, I have a biological link to that one,” she glares in mock offense at Blaine. “I mean, I love being pan, but good god, liking men? Why must you do that to me?”

“Honey, I’m sorry I couldn’t make you a lesbian,” Blaine comforts jokingly. “But remember, we’re all in this together.”

Finn snorts. “Somehow, I am the only person in this family who does not like men. I feel like the odd one out.”

“Oh, that’s the power of your namesake,” Kurt remarks. “Don’t get me wrong, Finn was an incredible human being. But your Uncle Finn was one of the straightest men I have ever met, and I’ve met a lot.”

Tracy grins over at her brother, giving him an air high-five. “Cheers to being the only straight people in the family! Although, I also unfortunately am attracted to men, so there’s that.”

“Babe,” Blaine says, nudging Kurt to get his attention. “Do you remember this video?”

He clicks on the thumbnail, and the video expands to fill the television screen.

_From the Hummel-Hudson living room, Sam hears a car door shut quietly, and he takes a sip of his coffee, grinning. Kurt never came back home after prom last night, even though he knew Burt and Carole weren’t worried. Kurt had apparently texted them an explanation or an excuse — either way, they bought it._

_Sam, on the other hand, drove Mercedes home afterwards like the gentleman he is. The only thing they did that wasn’t to plan was stop for drive-thru milkshakes on the way home._

_As the door handle jiggles while it’s being unlocked, Sam bites back a laugh and holds his phone up to film._

_“Shh, shh,” Kurt instructs through his giggles as he opens the door, carrying his shirt, vest, and hat in hand, dressed only in a white t-shirt and his dress pants. Blaine follows close behind him, grinning and similarly in a dressed-down state, hair as fluffy as the night before._

_“Good morning,” Sam quips, and the couple jumps a mile, gasping._

_“Oh my god!” Kurt shrieks, although he manages to keep his voice quiet. “Sam, why?”_

_“You’re home... late? Early?” He continues. “And Blaine, I thought you’d be home by now.”_

_“We’re making a pit stop,” Blaine explains, glancing quickly between his boyfriend and Sam. “For, uh, some new clothes. We’re going out for lunch.”_

_“Uh huh,” Sam smirks. “Gotcha.”_

“Did your parents ever find out that we went back to the hotel?” Blaine asks. “By the way, you‘re still a genius for grabbing one of the extra room keys on our way out. Wouldn’t want to waste an already-booked night.”

“No, as far as I’m concerned, they still thought we went to Rachel’s for an after-party sleepover,” he grins. “Although, they’re always more aware than we ever gave them credit for, so who knows.”

“Okay, I’m done,” Dalton hops up from the sofa, throwing his hands in the air. “This took a turn from cute to way too much information about your early sex lives, so I’m done.”

“Yeah, look who’s talking, Mr. Me-and-my-high-school-boyfriend-can’t-keep-our-hands-off-each-other,” Audrey teases, and Tracy chimes in with an “Ooh, burn!”

“And that is my cue to leave,” Dalton decides, heading back upstairs to his room.

“Maybe we’ll go through some other videos another time,” Blaine says, and Kurt nods, shutting his laptop.

“We’ll have to go through the hard drive of post-marriage, pre-kids sometime,” Kurt remarks. “That’s probably full of really cute videos.”

“And maybe the occasional video of us at a club,” Blaine points out. “Rachel had a thing about recording our nights out extensively.”

“Maybe we’d better filter through those videos first,” Kurt suggests lowly, and Blaine nods. 

“Yeah, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! Your support means the world :)
> 
> If you want to submit prompts, the best way to reach me is honestly via the comments. I do check my tumblr occasionally, but I’m not as active as I used to be! Also, my Instagram is another good way to reach me!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
